One Relationship
by yuchunuke
Summary: Lumba-lumba yang mengingatkanya pada seorang Kim Junsu. Tetap di sisinya walau ber'penyakit' pun. AU, sedikit OOC. -EDITED-


Warning : AU, OOC, shou-ai.

Disclaimer : Mereka bekerja di bawah naungan SMEnt. Selebihnya ciptaan Tuhan.

**Note :** Dari judul, EYD, kapitalisasi dan alur sudah saya ubah dan berharap semoga menjadi lebih baik ^_^ jika tetap mengecewakan mohon reviewnya yang membangun ^^,

* * *

**"One Relationship"**

_sequel of 'I Still Have Dolphin'_**  
**

by Intan9095**  
**

**

* * *

**

Aku terperangah. Takjub sungguh pada dua objek yang ku lihat sekarang. Melikuk-likuk dan melompat-lompat melewati setiap cincin dan mendarat kembali, menghasilkan banyaknya gemercik air yang menerpa kulitku. Ternyata, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikuti usul 'dia' untuk seperti ini.

Ah, sudah hampir berjam-jam terlewati, aku benar-benar telah terhipnotis, mungkin? Bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa jengah. Tidak akan. Aku merasa sepertinya dua objek itu tengah bernyanyi di setiap atraksi mereka. Aku berpendapat demikian. Namun sepertinya sosok di sampingku saat ini berbeda haluan—dalam pendapat…

"Yoochun-ah! Lihat itu! Lihat!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah objek yang sedang mencoba mendekati tepian kolam mendekati kami. Wow, makhluk ini manis sekali. Sedikit menyilaukan akibat terik sinar matahari, tidak menyulitkan juga untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Boleh aku pegang?" tanyaku pada sang pawang. Cukup satu anggukan, perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh kulitnya yang licin dan basah. Ia bersuara. Ini yang ku sebut ia sedang bernyanyi. Kenapa? Itu…

"Aku mau pegang juga, Yoochun! Jangan curang!" sebuah tangan lainyapun ikut terulur. Ikut merasakan lumba-lumba abu-abu putih ini. Aku merasa sepertinya lumba-lumba ini baru saja tersenyum lebar, ada kecendrungan seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku pahami. Maka aku hanya mengernyitkan kening. Lain halnya dengan pemuda di sampingku ini, ia seperti benar-benar mengerti bahasa lumba-lumba, terus tersenyum dan sesekali berbicara sendiri. Aku kembali menarik tanganku. Ia melirik ke arahku, lalu iapun ikut menarik tanganya. Aku hendak mengambil handuk dari dalam tas untuk membersihkan tangan yang masih terasa licin, namun ia menghentikan gerakanku dengan menahan pundak ku.

"Jarang sekali kamu menyentuh lumba-lumba lho. kalau di bersihkan, percuma saja barusan kamu menggoda lumba-lumba itu. Hahaha!"

Aku berani bersumpah. Dia dapat melihat air wajahku yang begitu memalukan saat ia tertawa barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tertawa lepas dengan wajahnya yang masih basah oleh gemercik air barusan serta efek cahaya yang entah dari lampu di sekitar sini atau memang dari matahari atau dari dirinya sendiri? Apapun itu, ini yang aku sebut barusan.

Ia tertawa seperti lumba-lumba, ia bernyanyipun tak akan pernah lepas dari oktaf-oktaf lumba-lumba. Sifatnya yang periang dan selalu pada jalan positif di benaknya adalah kunci dari setiap keberhasilan yang ia dapat.

Aku sangat bersyukur saat ia mengatakan bahwa hanya aku sahabat pertama dan mungkin sahabat terakhirnya pada masa berkepanjangan ini *lebay*. Ku anggap itu guyonan buatanya. Tapi yang aku dapat hanya pukulan telak di pelipisku karena tidak mempercayainya. Sejak saat itu aku telah mengetahui semuanya. Ia hanya sendiri dan benar-benar kesepian. Semua temanya telah mengkhianatinya. Ironis.

Ia kembali bertaut pada lumba-lumba yang masih berdiam diri di tepian menyaksikan kami berdua yang sibuk adu argument.

"Baiklah, memang itu kemauanmu, sayang sekali." Ia bangkit berdiri dan membenahi barang-barang yang tergeletak tidak beraturan di lantai. Menenteng tasnya kembali lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat.

**Buram...**

#

Yoochun membeku di tempat dalam beberapa detik, kekosongan terhadap pandanganya berubah jauh seperti memicing. Ia berdiri lalu melirik pada kolam di sampingnya, seringai kecil tampak di wajahnya...

#

Yoochun POV

Ada satu hal yang masih terbesit di pikiranku, mengapa panggilanku untuk memintanya kembali tidak di hiraukan? Aku rasa dia dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Setelah mengucapkan salam hangat pada pawang, aku langsung ikut menyusulnya. Tak seperti yang di harapkan, dia sudah berjalan jauh sepertinya. Aku tidak dapat melihat siluet bayangnya sama sekali. 'Apa ini perasaanku saja ya? Bukankah barusan itu jalan arah renovasi tegangan tinggi?'pikirku. Ya, ini memang jalan yang sudah memasuki daerah alat-alat berbahaya. Memang sejak kapan dia berani mengarah pada hal beginian? Aku harus mengejarnya, anak itu selalu nekat.

"Ah, apa ini?"

"Junsu-ah!"

Kenapa dengan bocah itu? Dia sedang dalam situasi tidak memungkinkan. Berdiri yang dekat pada tabung besar berisi bahan bakar dan kabel-kabel listrik yang berbelit di sekelilingnya. Junsu? Ia sedang berjongkok memunguti sesuatu di bawah sana, aku langsung mendekatinya. Namun ternyata ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri lagi dan berbalik. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat ceria begitu melihatku. Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arahku, langkahnya terhenti.

Aku memang sedang tidak salah lihat, bukan?

Kakinya terbelit oleh kabel listrik barusan. Ya memang hanya terbelit. Namun apa selanjutnya itu yang membuatku entah berpikir kemana dengan tidak menentu. Beberapa teriakan dari konduktor—terlihat seperti itu di sekitarnya, meneriakinya untuk melepas sepatu semacam boots kulitnya dan pergi lari. Aku yakin sebenarnya Junsu mendengar itu semua, tetapi dia tetap bersikeras menarik-narik kakinya penuh kepanikkan. Sangat panik sampai kakinya benar-benar terikat pada simpul kabel.

Aku membeku di tempat. Seakan pembuluh darahku berhenti menyalurkan sel-sel darah dari dalam tubuhku pada jantung yang hanya memompa dilema. Banyak sekali potongan-potongan kisah yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam pikiranku, dimana salah satunya adalah sesaat sebelum Junsu keluar dari wahana atraksi beberapa waktu,

Bukan. Tetapi beberapa tahun lalu…

_Flashback on_

"Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan ini semua, sungguh. Ta-tapi aku sangat bersyukur kamu mau berteman untukku…"

"Ja-jadi, kamu sudah tahu 'kan penyebab aku tidak mempunyai teman sampai saat ini? Maksudku, aku tidak tergantung pada penyebabnya. Tapi aku penah membuat sebuah permohonan saat ulang tahunku, itu… ya, agar kamu tidak menjauh dariku karena — Hehehe.."

_Flasback off_

Mengharukan sekali, aku tidak mengingat utuh apa yang ia ucapkan di kelas saat pelajaran selesai. Padahal saat itu aku berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang ia katakana sampai membuatnya menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata yang tak pantas ia keluarkan sebagai lelaki.

Kepalaku di buat sakit untuk mengingat itu semua sampai aku melupakan sosok yang sedang di ambang pengakhiran hidup di hadapanku yang begitu lemah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semakin ramai, semakin di kerumungi pengunjung. Ini bukan tontonan!

"Aaaaahh!"

Aku dapat mendengar teriakanya, teriakan yang mengingatkanku pada lumba-lumba barusan. Ya, perlahan aku mulai mengingat itu semua. Tetapi, tidak tepat pada waktunya sampai saat tabung itu jatuh dan tumpahlah semua isi tersebut. Ada beberapa pesan yang barusan dipampang sebelum berbelok pada jalan panjang ini.

Mungkin aku sedang berkhayal jika ternyata semakin jelas suara-suara gemuruh seperti lebih dari seorang di dekatku—kenyataan di sini semua dalam masa keheningan. Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah kehangatan yang merengkuhku sampai aku melihat sinar matahari mulai berubah memerah darah, aku tidak peduli.

Ya, aku dapat memastikan semua janjiku untuk Kim Junsu akan berakhir di sini. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa menepati janji saat listrik itu bereaksi oleh cairan minyak yang menjalar hingga terbakar sudah apa yang ada di hadapanku. Awal adalah ledakan setelah seseorang memanggil namaku penuh harap lalu terakhir adalah lautan api yang bersulut-sulut hingga melahap semuanya. Jeritan-jeritan memilukan ikut menyertai pemandangan na'as tersebut.

"Tuhan..."

Akhir dari semua ini adalah saat dimana tubuhnya jatuh, di dekat kakiku dengan keadan yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan untuk di lihatpun tak layak, sangat. Lalu barulah semua itu muncul, sinar barusan semakin terang dan terlalu cepat dan sangat cepat, semakin silau...

* * *

"Chun..."

.

"Chunnie..."

.

"Chunnie-ah!"

.

"Yoochun! Yoochun! Sadar! Hei!"

Apa itu barusan? Sebuah tangan sudah merengkuhku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan hebat sampai sakitnya tak terhingga. Aku tidak bisa membuka kedua mataku, terlalu berat dan ya, aku sepertinya menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Telingaku dapat mendengar banyaknya suara yang begerumuh di sekitarku, entah itu wanita maupun pria, yang jelas jumlahnya terlalu banyak, salah satunya suara Junsu.

"Jangan membuatku tambah khawatir! Park Yoochun!"

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, sangat pelan sampai rengkuhan pada tubuhku mengerat. Basah, tubuhku terasa basah dan rambutku lumayan berat akibat menyerap banyak air. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat saat semua jelas adalah sosok Junsu yang tersenyum penuh arti dan mengehala nafas lega begitu melihatku. Ia basah, sama sepertiku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukan hanya dia, pawang yang barusan aku lihat saja ikut menghela nafas lega dengan beberapa orang lainya yang tidak aku kenali.

"Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba menceburkan diri ke kolam ya! Untung lumba-lumba itu menangkap tubuhmu cepat, kalau tidak, entah aku dapat melihatmu bernafas lagi atau tidak sekarang!"

Dan aku mulai mengerti apa dari yang aku alami barusan. Terlalu terbawa dalam pikiran sendiri sampai aku melakukan tindakan berbahaya dan membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada Junsu. Aku mulai mengerti mengapa ia di jauhi teman-temanya. Aku mengetahui sekarang posisi akulah yang seharusnya di jaga dan bersyukur mendapat sahabat terbaik sepertinya, membawaku pada tempat yang sesuai dan mengetahui semua kelemahan dan kelebihanku.

Mungkinmemang selayaknya untuk di jauhi karena akan berakibat fatal. Namun aturan tersebut sama sekali tidak berlaku untuknya, ia menyayangiku dan sebaliknya. Menerima apa adanya karena ini atas Tuhan yang mentakdirkan.

"Gomen, Junsu-ah"

#

**OMAKE**

JBUURRR!

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara keras dari arah belakangnya, perasaanya memang dari awal sudah buruk ketika meninggalkan Yoochun di sana. Ternyata memang benar, tiba-tiba saja Yoochun berlari mendekati pinggiran kolam dan melompat hingga beberapa orang di sana yang tersisa terkejut.

Beberapa lumba-lumba di dalam kolam sana segera mengejar tubuh Yoochun yang semakin tenggelam ke dalam, jauh... membiarkan air terhisap ke dalam tubuhnya...

"Yoochun! Yoochun!" jerit Junsu sembari melepas tasnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Ketika ia hendak ikut melompat, sebuah tangan menahan dirinya...

"Jangan lakukan itu, sudah aku minta pada mereka untuk menolong temanmu." kata pawang tersebut menunjuk ke dalam kolam—lumba-lumba.

Junsu terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Yoochun terlihat mengambang di sana...

#

"Arigatou.. hmm..."  
"Panggil saja Changmin."

"Ah ya Changmin, aku berterimakasih banyak. Jika kamu tidak cepat meminta lumba-lumba itu mengejar Yoochun, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan dia sekarang. Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih banyak!" Junsu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu tuan..." Changmin segera membetulkan posisi Junsu untuk kembali berdiri tegak. "Yang penting sekarang temanmu sudah tertolong dan baik-baik saja bukan?"

Junsu mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum hangat. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali menunduk. Mereka berada di depan tempat dimana para pengunjung yang menerima kecelakaan untuk menetap di situ *aye kaga tau namanya apa -,-*, hari menunjukan petang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa dengan temanmu?"

Junsu menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum kembali, "Tidak ada apa-apa, dia frustasi mungkin atas kepergianku barusan, hehehe."

'Dasar bocah kepedean' pikir Changmin. "Ah, aku serius~"  
"Yayaya, itu rahasia, nanti akan kuceritakan jika kita sudah saling mengenal, hmm.. hampir 10 tahun!"

Changmin jawsdrop. Junsu menepuk bahunya, "Aku mengenalmu tuan Shim. Jangan pura-pura, dulu kita satu tempat kerja bukan? Aku ingat kamu orang yang seenaknya merubah atmosfir di pub saat aku berusaha menenangkan Yoochun. Memangnya kita mau kawinan apa?" lalu mendorong bahunya keras yang hampir saja Changmin oleng.

"Hahaha! Aku kira kamu sudah lupa, padahal sudah 2 tahun loh kita enggak reunian lagi. Ya aku lakukan itu karena aku rasa kamu seperti istri pengganti kekasih Yoochun, dan... hati-hati dalam mengucapkan antara kawin dengan menikah ya, beda makna loh~" Changmin mengacak-acak rambut Junsu sambil tertawa renyah, sedikit ada senyum misterius di wajahnya. Junsu menepis tangan Changmin lalu mendengus.

"Dasar mesum! Piktor! Racun dunia!" umpat Junsu.  
"Ngaco."  
"Apapunlah, aku mau membawa Yoochun pulang dan ka—"

"Aku memang tidak mengenal Yoochun secara baik-baik. Tapi aku tahu kamu denganya sudah bersahabat baik hampir 25 tahun. Lain halnya denganku, aku juga tidak tahu jelas bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tahu dia memang sedang 'sakit'. Tapi aku tahu kamu menyimpan rahasia di balik hatimu yang sesungguhnya, Junsu. Dia juga merubah hidupmu. Begitupun sebaliknya..."

Changmin mendekati Junsu lalu memegang kedua bahunya, "Persahabatan kalian sangat kuat dan aku berpikir tidak hanya cukup jika hanya di pegang oleh 2 orang, jika boleh.. boleh aku ikut bergabung? Aku ingin membantu meringankan beban kalian. Terutama Yoochun, pasti suatu saat nanti 'penyakit' itu hilang, dia akan kembali normal. Betul?"

Junsu tidak dapat berekspresi apapun lagi, entah harus bahagia atau sedih atau bagaimana, ia hanya tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk,

"Tentu! Dia pasti sembuh! Pasti! Dan kita akan bersahabat! Changmin... terimakasih!"

Seketika Junsu langsung memeluk Changmin erat-erat. Menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dengan setiap tetes air mata.

**E.N.D**

* * *

**P.S : **aku akui masih banyak kekurangan dan mungkin fict ini tidak bermutu, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk membetulkanya dan berharap ini yang terbaik, mohon maaf m(_ _)m.


End file.
